


patience run out

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, they meet again after a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He waited too long and Fyr managed to get hurt, he waited too long and now it is too late, he waited too long and now it won’t help. He keeps wondering that, but he runs towards Fyr anyway.





	

Cosimo is patient, but here it is not enough, his long-suffering clouded with anger, perhaps at himself more than anyone else. (He waited too long and Fyr managed to get hurt, he waited too long and now it is too late, he waited too long and now it won’t help. He keeps wondering that, but he runs towards Fyr anyway.) The moment they disappear from everybody’s eyes, he takes Fyr’s hand, a bit cold and clammy as always, and asks, as softly as he can:

  
“Are you alright?”

  
A stupid question, but he really wants to know. Fyr seems dazed and a little bit lost, like he does not believe that Cosimo is truly there, and it is worrying, a bit, or, when Cosimo is honest with himself, very much. Fyr looks tired, worn out by the emotions he felt through the ring and resisting his instincts to reach and soothe and check is a bit difficult. He waits for the answer, letting Fyr catch up with the world, somewhere where it is not treated like a show. He still feels the eyes following their every movement and wants to escape, Fyr in hand, as far as they can, although he knows it is not the best idea he has ever had. They look like they care, all of them, and he still has to deal with Cyn somehow, without letting his emotions cloud his judgement. (They will talk, he is sure of that, about why saying sorry does not make everything right like magic.)

  
“Yes, I am. Well, I am now, but, Cosimo, why are you here, I-“

  
“Do you want me to go?” he asks and knows that if Fyr says yes, he will. There is no Zone of Truth to use for him now, so Cosimo can only hope Fyr will not lie. When he looks at him, he sees desperation, and wants to lean in and kiss him, or simply never let him go again, but he can feel the turmoil beneath Fyr’s shock and keeps the distance there. Fyr panicked, before Cosimo managed to reign his own fear in, and now he tries to be careful. (He knows Fyr had suffered enough.)

  
When Fyr manages a “no,” Cosimo smiles at him, and says: “Good, because I want to stay. I love you, you know, that never stopped being true. Of course I will come every single time when I know you need me. I’m just not sure if I’m welcome.”

  
“You are. You always, absolutely are.”

  
They are smiling at each other like idiots when Ivia comes in to warn them, and ultimately, once again in front of the crowd, Cosimo uses the rings to communicate the truth. Silently, he focuses on all the reasons why he came, and he can feel Fyr mending a bit under this flood. It should have happened another way, but now he is here, and he has Fyr’s hand in his, so even under Steffit’s gaze it is okay. Even hell would be, as long as nobody wants to rip them apart ever again.


End file.
